1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable multipurpose food and beverage insulated container and insulated water dispensing alternative. More specifically the invention is a portable insulated container consisting of the cooler body which has a compartment for storing a dimensionally appropriate, water container, a press fit lid that seals the top opening of the cooler body, a content support assemblage that fits inside the cooler body compartment who subcomponents, by adjustment, facilitates the accommodation of either water dispensing mode or food and beverage containing mode of usage, a cup support and spill reservoir assemblage, a frontally position nozzle or spigot access door with magnetic closure function that provides convenient access to the dimensionally appropriate water container's nozzle or spigot, a door latching mechanism that secures the nozzle or spigot access door in its closed position and rubber skid strips on the bottom outer surface of the cooler body to prevent excessive and undesired movement of the cooler body when said cooler body's exterior bottom structure is place on a smooth surface.
2. Description of Prior Art
Appropriate water consumption, as recommended by medical professionals, is a healthy and smart idea. However, consuming approximately eight glasses of water per day can be a hassle if the nearest water dispenser is located across the hall, down the stairs, in the vending area or at a near by store. Even more displeasing is the need to use a bathroom faucet in the absence of a designated kitchen area at a place of business or an educational institution. The lack of convenience and the health concerns associated with water consumption at public fountains can causes the “putting off” of drinking until one is near a more appetizing water supply. Consequently, valuable time is waste in search of a satisfactory and refreshing glass of water in the absence of a near-by water dispenser. Though many companies offer a convenient and healthy mechanical water dispending solution; the cost associated with maintenance, equipment rental, electricity supply, specialized water containers and their delivery scheduling makes the aforementioned dispenser options either unaffordable or impractical. Furthermore, justifying the cost of expensive water dispensing units is difficult for an individual or groups that do not require the presence of a water dispenser at all times. A portable not electric powered water dispensing unit is needed to address the need for a convenient affordable and sanitary water dispensing solution for the home, and/or workplace in general. The ideal embodiment would have minimal parts, be portable, easy to assemble, easy to disassemble, utilize a readily available off the grocers shelf water container, facilitate concealing of the aforementioned container when the unit is unattended, and can be use as a stand alone cooler, similar to those cooler that are sometimes referred to as ice chest, when not being used for water dispensing purposes. Such a solution externally would resemble a common non-electric-powered insulated cooler or ice chest but would be differentiated mainly by its frontally positioned inner-content's access door or nozzle or spigot access door similar to those doors found on refrigerator and electrical powered food and beverage cooling devices.
Provisions should be incorporated in the design of the water dispenser alternative for a cup supporting device that is design to prevent water spillage during water dispensing operation and a meshed tilted water bottle support system for inducing the desired directional fluid flow in the water container it supports. In addition, the cup support device should be designed such that it is detachable so as to avoid being an obstruction when the unit is being used as a food and beverage cooler which might be placed on the ground during picnicking or a gym floor at a sporting event. In addition, the ideal embodiment would provide sufficient access to the compartment of the cooler body which is designed for storing the dimensionally appropriate water container or food and beverages as well as the single or multiple ice packs that might be present in the said compartment during either cooler or dispenser mode of the invention's usage.
Several inventions have attempted to incorporate all of the features described above and were not successfully for various reasons. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,969 issued on Sep. 18, 2007 to Strickland, et al. discloses a circular portable cooler unit that is capable of containing food and beverage in an insulated and enclosed environment along with acting as a water dispenser with transportation lifting handles and cup support attachments. However the patent issued to Strickland, et al. does not disclose a component for capturing spills during fluid dispensing operation of the cooler or a frontally positioned content access door.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,611 issued on Sep. 30, 1997 to Quigley discloses a rectangular cooler unit with compartments for storing food and beverages along with coolant in the form or ice. The disclosed invention is equipped with means to seal the aforementioned compartments from the ambient air temperature. The patent to Quigley does not disclose a cooler designed for drinking water dispensing and the usage of an ice pack rather than ice cubes as the cooling source or a frontally positioned content access door.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,749 issued on Mar. 13, 2007 to Miller, et al. discloses a container for holding a liquid storage vessel capable of dispensing fluid through a nozzle. The patent to Miller, et al. does not disclose a container capable of insulating its content or providing mean with in its embodiment for insulating its content. In addition, the patent to Miller, et al. does not describe a container capable of storing food or beverages other than the beverage held within its disclosed liquid storage vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,275,662 issued on Oct. 2, 2007 to Milcetich discloses a device for supporting a bottle with nozzle or spigot at an angle on a shelf or refrigerator such that the angle causes the water inside of the bottle to concentrate around the bottle's nozzle of spigot so as to increase the water flow rate through the nozzle or spigot opening. The patent to Milcetich does not disclose a bottle support rack device that can be place in a cooler which permits access to the pressurized fluid at the nozzle or spigot opening.